The Biolmaging Resource Core (BRC) provides leadership, scientific expertise, and instrumental support in quantitative imaging, including MRI, CT, DXA and ultrasound, critical to the WFU OAlC's research theme: Integrating pathways affecting physical function for new approaches to disability treatment and prevention. The BRC Is integrated with all OAIC cores and leads the development and Implementation of imaging techniques and protocols to quantify and characterize body composition, especially skeletal (muscle and total, regional, and organ-specific adipose and fibrotic) tissue, and to obtain non-invasive measures of cardiovascular, nervous, vital organ, and musculoskeletal function. The Core also supports a robust image repository developed during the current cycle to facilitate cross-study comparisons and exploratory analyses of established imaging outcomes and rapid development and validation of new imaging phenotypes. During the present cycle, the BRC has contributed to the success of the OAIC by supporting 5,882 image acquisitions (DXA, CT, MRI & PET) in 7 pilot studies, 2 RCDC projects, and 8 externally-supported studies. This resulted in 49 peer-reviewed original publications and 9 new, extramurally funded grants, including a Ktype career development award and a Biolmaging T-32 training program, one of only 4 such NIH-funded programs in the U.S. Together, these awards total over $12 million in direct costs. The specific aims of the BRC for the new cycle are to: 1) support pilot, developmental, and externally funded research projects by providing quantitative imaging phenotypes to be used as outcomes, mediators, effect modifiers and exposures in both observational and intervention research focused on identifying and evaluating factors affecting pathways to physical disability; 2) develop capabilities for assessment of new OAlC-relevant imaging measures, including skeletal muscle cell lipid content, replacement fibrosis, perfusion, and oxygenation and integrate these with existing imaging protocols in older adults; 3) extend the application of advanced imaging techniques in support of the OAICs programmatic goals by assisting junior faculty to integrate imaging into their work, collaborating with other OAIC Cores and investigators to develop multidisciplinary translational projects, and sharing with investigators beyond WFU. In the initial year, the BRC will support 4 pilot projects, 1 developmental project, and 6 externally-funded projects. The BRC leadership team is composed of highly experienced, independently successful investigators with complementary skill sets and strong records of collaborative scientific and administrative achievements who will ensure achievement of the BRC goals and its contributions to the success of the WFU OAIC.